


Waves, Stars, Home

by Minutia_R



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R
Summary: And if I’m no mouse-heart, to flee from a challengeI’ll follow the low road wherever it leads me





	Waves, Stars, Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/gifts).



> Originally posted on dreamwidth in the [multifandom poetry fest](https://minutia-r.dreamwidth.org/58291.html), for the prompt: _Stand Still, Stay Silent - Sigrun/Tuuri - take you home_

The same waves that pulled you below to the whale’s-land  
Rolled you like a lover and tossed you back empty  
Drive our ship homewards along the broad sail-road  
To mountains and mead-halls and furs--cold and empty

The same stars that led you along the dark bird’s-road  
To home everlasting beneath freezing waters  
Guide our ship onwards away from your grave-heap  
Where smoke rises upwards, dreams scattered too early

And if I’m no mouse-heart, to flee from a challenge  
I’ll follow the low road wherever it leads me  
And brave any dangers to find your bright bird-soul  
And lay down beside you, or carry you home


End file.
